The Same
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: Nina finally gets to do what she has always wanted to do to her sister but in the end feels something she has never felt before..


I don't own ANY of the characters from the Dead or Alive video game series. I only own two kunochi sisters who are named Ninako and Minako Matsumoto, and the clone concept for Ein is my idea. DOA belongs to Tecmo and the great Tomonobu Itagaki. This story revolves around the hatred of these two sisters. One of the girls finally get to do what she has always wanted to do to her sister but in the end feels something she has never felt before…regret! NOTE If you bash my story I will delete your review got it? I welcome constructive criticism.

Translations:

Kunochi - Female ninja

Chan - Little (Friendly reference to another friend)

Damere - Shut up

Ko Musume - Bitch

Onee-sama - Big sister (Respectful )

Domo arigatou taisetsuna hito - Thank you very much my precious one

San - Refers to someone being older than you

Baka - Fool, idiot

Sama - Lord, Master (Also refers to how much another respects and looks up to the person)

Domo arigatou - Thank you very much

_**Dead or Alive 3 **_

_**The Same**_

Her silent eyes watched as the clear, crimson colored liquid quickly emptied out from the defeated ninja and painted her Katana. The once beloved kunochi of the famed clan of Ninjitsu had been slain…defeated by her greatest rival…her sister…

"No…don't end this way…" Her conscious begged to the heavens above. "Not like…this…" She struggled to keep her feelings within her cold shell of a being as her eyes graced her sister's unmoving body.

Something so hard and almost impossible for such a notorious ninja to do.

Do you know how much it hurts?

The hatred?

Her hatred for her...

And her…

Love...for her…

Love…

Of all things…

It seems she loved her sister now more than anything else. That moment where they're lives flashed before her eyes; that exact moment her blade pierced her sister's heart was when she realized what wrong she had done.

"This is not…how it was suppose to be…" The girl muttered sadly. "It wasn't suppose to end this way…not like this…"

As the rain poured down on the remaining figures of the forest area, the remaining ninja's breathing stilled, her soaking wet hair clinging to her face as she stood there watching her sister suffer.

Her facial expressions never really changing as she watched her foe collapse to the ground in agony from the fatale attack.

"She killed her...her…Ninako-chan killed…Minako-sama…" The words slowly emitting themselves from the clone of Kasumi's brother.

In the shadows remained her protector; another who was sought out by the infamous researchers and officials of DOA Tec. Like her he was a thing of indifference. Could kill without emotion. The only difference was that he was created to be a weapon with no feeling, to shamelessly kill without regard or regret…

Unlike her…a human born into what should have been a world of light, happiness and greatness but instead was a world of greed, jealousy and hatred.

Witnessing things a child should never bear witness to she was considered to have been born emotionless…she was trained to be indifferent and once she realized that she had become invincible…emotions could never hold her down and pierce her heart…but this time…she felt different…

Overwhelmed by horrible feelings of anger and sadness. She felt everything any NORMAL human would feel in response of a tragedy completed by they're hands.

Bothered…

Hurt…

Ashamed…

There was no escaping it…

Once a kunochi of murderous intent…

Now…living in another's world of broken dreams…that she had purposely ended…

The battle seemed to have lasted for a mere minute or so but the moment in which she took her sister's life seemed to have lasted for an eternity.

"It happened…so fast…" She muttered in amazement; the memories of the battle and the outcome replaying in her head.

The woman with dark brown hair and green eyes dressed in her traditional dark blue ninja robe and boots stared back into the emotionless eyes of the younger warrior. Both silent; they're body language revealing they're true intent as they dashed in at each other without hesitation.

"She was going to kill you…" The man muttered coldly; moving a strand of his reddish brown hair out of his eyes as he bent down to observe the fallen ninja.

"You too…" She added. "And still…I feel ashamed for what I have done…"

Flashback

"_You must pay for what you have done Nina-chan!" _The woman's angered eyes gleamed as she anticipated her opponent.

"_Dameru ko musume!" _She cursed. _"You will be the one to die tonight!" _Nina scowled; her hands gripping the handle of her sword firmly in preparation for battle.

"_A bitch am I?" _She questioned sarcastically; a smile gracing her lips. _"I am your sister…how can you be so vulgar towards me?"_

"_Simple…wretched swindler…you are NOT my sister!"_

"_You say I'm not but you will feel MY fury young one…" _She replied in an promising voice as she got into her battle stance with her weapon.

"_I'm a lot slicker than you think Mina Oneesama…" _She smiled as she got into her own stance.

"_Hmph…you dare to challenge me?" _Mina growled.

"_I will not be defeated by the likes of you…" _She scoffed.

"_Biting the hand that feeds you…" Her katana shinning in the light of the moon. "Ill make you pay dearly for that!" _She growled as she rushed in at her oncoming sibling.

Without a word the two kunochi's run into each other with a loud clash; beginning they're battle between.

"I showed no emotion towards her…no feeling…and she did the same towards me…"

Within the agonizing minutes of the battle several loud clangs of clashing metal erupted onto the battle field as the last sound heard was the sudden scream and squish of metal colliding with flesh. The brown haired woman who was once Ninako's older sister had been pierced by the blade of her own blood.

"It is over Nina…you've done the right thing…"-"But Ein…" She interrupted; her body shaking as she struggled to hold back any more feelings of shame and sadness that were willing to flow freely unto the wet patch of dirt she stood on.

"You both committed wrongs…the outcome of your battle with your sister was your sentence…and death…is your sister's…" He answered coldly.

Her reasons for murdering her beloved relative were previously realized and considered right in accordance to the laws of survival…but were they right by human morals?

The answer was obvious and she knew it.

"But I was wrong…" She continued on; denying her protectors words.

"What's done is done…" The mysterious man's voice moaned softly through the darkness of the drenched forest. "There is nothing more that you can do but to leave her here to the Heaven's and to the Earth to salvage." He muttered as he turned away from the corpse and it's death dealer and headed for the forest exit.

"How could I do this? And to of all people…" She nearly choked as her lips muttered this question.

"_You had no choice…" _He thought standing by Nina's side in his all black attire; his narrow, mahogany colored eyes surveying the blood drenched corpse of the once mobile ninja.

"T-this…this was wrong…" She stammered as she sheathed her Katana into it's respective holder.

"You know she was nothing but Hayate's faithful comrade…driven mostly by his words…his ambitions…"

"You're wrong…" She muttered; her anger rising. "She was more than that…" She paused, turning to Ein. "She was…avenging my sins…" Her green eyes widening with fear at the truth. "…She was driven by my wrongs…my evil doings…she wanted to punish me for them…and she failed…" She muttered sadly as she looked down into the dead but open ovals of her sister.

"It's all my fault…" She muttered; choking on her tears as she realized her sins.

"Enough…stop feeling ashamed…stop feeling regret…" He unconsciously muttered in a gentle tone of voice.

"Say no more…" She answered monotonously.

"_Stop…stop making me feel…like this…" _Going out of his mind as he felt himself being consumed by his weakened spirit.

"I've failed…I've given into my heart…my emotions…" She muttered as she slowly backed away from her sister's bloody corpse; her tears staining the body and the ground a she moved away from it.

"Nina…" He muttered again. _"How…can you feel…like this…?" _Ian wondered as he stared into the pained eyes of the usually stoic warrior. _"How can I…feel…like this…?" _He wondered as he too became overpowered by his own emotions.

"I'm unworthy of living…I don't belong here…" She muttered sternly with her eyes remaining as cold and as distant as they were when he first met her.

"Ninako? How fixated are you on your goal…?" He asked her with gentle curiosity.

Nina remains silent as she brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"I didn't know anything about emotion…not until now…"

Ein stared at her with stunned and pained eyes as he listened to her words.

"I know now…don't I..?" She muttered hurtfully. Ian just stared at her silently; knowing his words would never calm her temper.

"You were right about this Ein. I had no choice. My sister's death was necessary…" A shameful smile reaching her lips. "Now I can proceed with taking down DOA Tec and they're incomparable and invincible monster once and for all."

"Not by yourself…" He began; holding her by her wrist.

"This is no longer your business…you are free from further torment and once this monster is done away with you will be your own freeman."

"But your crime…"

"My sister's murder?" She chuckled lightly. "Yes…for her life I must give up my own to be right with God as well as equal to my greater authority…" She smiled melancholically.

"You can't…" Concern replacing his quietly angered tone as he spoke. "Ironic…is it not?"

"It's…not fair…that's what it is Nina-san." He protested.

"You have developed feelings for me…" She muttered. "There would have been a time…where I would have buckled down and given into this…into that other emotion…"

"I…I can't help it now…" He admitted desperately. "Nina-san…can't you see that this is crazy? There must be another way…" He replied as he placed a finger under her chin; lifting her shamed face to greet his own.

"Domo arigatou taisetsuna hito…" She whispered; hoping he wouldn't hear her. "Your concern for me is greatly appreciated…but…" She muttered; trailing off as she lost herself in his concerned eyes. "…You must hate me…if you don't…you must learn to…" She muttered coldly as she braked out of his hold.

"Nina-san…" He muttered softly; refusing to let her leave as he held the rain drenched ninja in his arms.

"If only you could grant me my wish…" She muttered half wanting as she looked down at her sister's drenched corpse. "But you can't…" She frowned as she unhooked herself from his embrace, turned her back on the corpse and began to walk off.

"I…I must tell her now…before she goes off to do something deplorable." He thought as he listened to the kunochi's last words.

"And you won't…not to someone who doesn't deserve it…" She groaned angrily.

She took one final look at her sister's resting place.

"I must go…"

"Nina-san…" His heart pausing as he watched her leave his view.

Disappearing in a torrent of violet colored rose petals; fleeing the pouring woods into further darkness away from her sin.

"Nina-san…!" Ein yelled out. "I can't let you go." He thought as he took off after her; not a clue as to where she could of really gone. "Not now…"

And now he loved her even more then he ever did before. But she

won't accept fine, or "okay" for an answer! He was supposed to hate her, but love is much stronger . . . much, much more powerful than hate. Isn't it?

**Later that night…**

Searching for only a small amount of time in the forest; Ian enter the city of Tokyo. A Brick Colonial Mansion was what his eyes laid upon as he took one step towards Nina's home. He stood in the rain staring at her window.

"…It's time…" He thought as he leapt up into the tree near her bedroom window. "Time to let her know the truth."

She remained in her dark room of her dark brick house; her mind shrouded in the murder of her sister. A murder she committed.

"…Nina-san…stop it…stop hurting yourself…over what needed to be done…" He thought as he opened her window.

Without permission as always he entered; but this time he wasn't greeted by her sword or her usual protests. No. This time he was greeted by silence; something he was now hating more than anything in the entire world.

As he took a step forward she broke the silence with her usually harsh words.

"Ian…no baka…" She mumbled as she heard her window shutting and him entering.

"Thought I wouldn't hear you?" She growled.

"_You must hate me…if not…you must learn to…" _Her sad but definite words echoing throughout his mind as he stared at her.

"Nina-san…"- "Please close the window…I don't wanna get the carpet wet...nor myself sick." He did just so; wanting to avoid further punishment.

Out the corner of his eye he saw her. She sat there with her eyes facing down into the weapon of choice in her hands. Focusing on the once bloody sword. Her soaked ninja robe removed and replaced with her black and blue plaid skirt and her black v-neck t-shirt. Her long mahogany colored hair soft and seemingly long as it draped at the sides of her face.

As Ein began to speak Nina interrupted; as if deigning him the right to converse.

"I don't want you here Ein-sama…go away." She replied coldly; her eyes glued to the pals of her hands as she spoke. "Go away or else I might do something I will regret." She threatened; caressing her katana; the blood of her sister cleansed by the rain.

"Your not serious…"- "Try me." She growled.

He pretended he couldn't see her anger, or hear her despair but he knew it was there. Tormenting her inside. At the exact moment she spilt the blood of an innocent person he knew she was human; struggling to remain indifferent as she engaged in battles. It was too much for her, and now she wouldn't be able to hold on to her unemotional persona any longer, not before she came to a point of hatred for herself and her life. There was no other choice. He had to risk it, revealing his intentions to her.

"Nina…" He muttered as he motioned over to her. "Fuck off!" Smacking him in the abdomen for coming too close to her.

He continued to ignore her negative mannerisms.

He promised that before they breathed their last breaths that no-one, but absolutely no-one in this world ever find out how to free their trapped souls…only they would have that privilege…if and ONLY if the situation deemed it necessary.

"We need to talk." He persisted.

"There is noting to talk about." Her tone filled with ice as she spoke.

"Really?" He removed his black shades and placed them in his pocket.

"I am nothing but a cold hearted murderer…I am a living being…born by a woman…created with emotions to express as freely as I can…but I never allowed myself to…" Tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

"I misused this honor…but you…a man born my supposed opposite…made to be emotionless…and yet…you reacted…to everything…" She replied in mild surprise. "I sensed your feelings whenever you did anything…your reactions…were human…unlike myself…" Balding her fists. "…Uncompassionate and totally impassive…"

"You shouldn't say such things. You cannot dread on this for the rest of your life…your depression will eat you up inside…swallow your soul…" He replied in a stern voice as he sat down next to her. "And you know that."-"It already has…" She muttered sadly; trying to avoid his face.

"You doubt yourself already…even your own human heart?" He asked kindly as he grabbed her and immediately turned her around to face him.

"I killed my sister…without thought of the wrong until it was too late…I have no heart…" She replied in a shameful tone; her arms folded over her breasts.

The supportive hope in Ein's eyes faded away as he looked away from Nina and towards the rain pouting outside of her bedroom window.

"I am evil…" She muttered as she threw the bloody sword to the floor.

Ein's glance shifted from the pouring rain to Nina's lost orbs and sighed deeply.

"What now…?" She asked in a hopeless tone.

"You…" He began. Her eyes staring into his awaiting an answer to his statement.

"…Yes…you are evil." He managed to say without further hesitation.

"…You agree?" She asked with surprise in her tone.

"We are ALL evil…no human, animal, anything with a mind and heart cannot live without being wrong in some way." He answered calmly as he placed his hand atop her open one. "It can be from the pettiest of wrongs to the evilest of sins…but it can't be helped…you're only human."

"But…your not…" She replied in an innocent tone of voice.

"I don't know what I am anymore." He answered with a tone of disgust for his very being in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. _"How could he hate himself? That can't be right…" _She thought as she slid closer to him.

"You know that I was created….not born by a woman pure of soul and heart…granting me the right to human emotions like yourself…" His closed fists tightened as he spoke of his nature.

"But you were taught to hate…witnessing things no child should ever see…forcing you to forsake emotions and put your all into your dueling performances…" He folded his arms in frustration as he continued.

Nina remained silent in respect to her guardian.

I am NOT human…I may look it…but unlike real human children I don't have a Mother…or a Father…I am merely a clone of another human being…" His low growl surprising a more than distraught Nina.

"…And yet…I can feel them…my emotions…" A bit of shock in his voice as he spoke of his feelings.

"…What…do you feel…right now…?" She asked; nervousness ever present in her sad eyes.

Ein cleared his throat as he forced himself to forgo shame and confide in his friend.

The same confusing…wild emotions I've been feeling for the longest…when I am around the one I admire most…" Ein began; his eyes staring down at the floor like a little boy who has committed a wrong.

"…_He…he is referring to me…" _Nina thought smiling lightly at his honesty.

"Such overpowering feelings…these human emotions are…for me…" He muttered embarrassed.

"You feel light headed…" Nina began.

"Your heart starts beating fast…" Ein continued; wrapping his arms around her delicate waist.

"You start to get dizzy…" Nina went on lightly gripping his arms.

"You can't think straight…." Ein added; realizing the sudden closeness they had provided for one another.

"You become afraid of what you're feeling." Nina admitted honestly as she broke away and turned from his view.

"Nina-ko…" He began placing his hands on her shoulder; softly forcing her to turn around to look him in his eyes. "No matter what I am or what you consider yourself to be…you are what you are and that can NEVER be changed or taken away…you hate yourself now…what you have done was evil…but you did it for the purpose of ending a greater evil…and you shouldn't penalize yourself for that."

"You…perhaps you are right…" She smiled; tears slowly escaping as she realized his truth. "But still…the fact that I have tainted my hands and my blade with her blood…the fact that she's dead…" She trailed off as she gave into her tears. "It hurts so much…" She sobbed; falling into his open arms as she poured out her soul to the one person she felt she could trust.

"I wish there was more I could do to help ease your pain. If there were a way to end the pain in your heart…to grant your wish…I'd do it…" He smiled whole heartedly as he pulled her off his chest; bringing her face to his.

Without really realizing it Ein's lips captured Nina's within his in a deep heart felt kiss. Both involved were taken by surprise, never expecting it to happen. Despite that what was done was done and there would be no turning back.

Sighing Nina parted her lips and cried silently; her lips still pressed against Ein's.

"…Nina-chan…" Ein muttered softly against her as he strengthened his embrace. "Whatever you are thinking…" He muttered softly; his gentle words weakening her. "…Just stop…"

"I'm hopeless…I can never really be happy…not after this tragedy…" Nina sighed as she broke away from the kiss.

Pausing as he studied the young ninja he sighed as he realized what he had to do in order for her to regain her composure.

"I'll leave it up to you Nina-chan…" Ein replied; clearing his head, getting up off her bed. "You need time to yourself to think…" He replied as he straightened out his black trench coat. "I will give you the peace and quiet you deserve." He muttered as he headed towards the door.

As he maneuvered towards the exit he felt Nina's arms wrap tightly around his waist; refusing to let him go.

"Don't go…" Her words barely escaping her lips as she held on to her guardian. "Don't leave me here alone…" She muttered; the her tears sliding down his black, leather trench coat.

"Nina-san…" Uttering her name in a heart felt moan as she tightened her embrace.

"Please don't leave me here to my suffering…" She begged. "I can't take it…! I'll go insane if you do…" Her tears staining his leather coat.

"I won't then." He answered in a soft voice as he unhooked her arms from his waist and turned to face her with a look of sincere conviction.

"Really…?"

"I give you my word…I won't abandon you. I will stay the night and guard you with my very life."

"Domo arigatou Ian-sama…I am in your debt." She replied softly as she hugged him.

"Enough…just call me by my name…" He answered. "Ein…okay? No more Ein-sama…I am not your Master…I am merely your guardian."

"Yes…" She replied softly; whipping her tears. "…Okay…Ein…"

"You will be over your separating anxiety soon enough…" He whispered softly through her hair.

"Stay with me…until I fall asleep…" Her request sounding as a kind of command instead of a plea.

"Yes…until you fall asleep." Ian nodded as he gently lifted her into his arms, and laid her on her bed. He watched Nina slowly as she rested her chin on his shoulder, memorized by her soft sounded breathing and glossed green eyes.

"Maybe…maybe everything…will be alright…" She muttered softly.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek. Her only response being a sigh as he comforted her with his gentle touches. Again Nina found herself wrapping her arms around her guardian; placing her head in his chest; being able to relax.

It was then that the two of them knew that there was to be redemption from the horrendous events that occurred earlier in the forest.

The desire to sleep had been abolished from her mind and now thoughts of confiding and caressing her protector was her only wish. Ein sighed as he gave into the sounds of Nina's gentle breathing. He ran a hand gently through her hair taking in the wonderful smell of Violets and Roses. Her flesh as well smelled of the flowery mix.

Again as he tried to kiss her the kind gesture went unnoticed as Nina shifted her cheek to touch his lips.

A strange heady filled desire came over her as Ein returned the kiss two-fold. Nina soon felt her sadness dying into the darkness as she fell pray to her protector's tenderness.

Knowing that their peace would not last for long they knew that they're once empty hearts would soon be put at ease…as long they stayed together and always remembered that no matter what that they were and would always be

…The same…


End file.
